


I Dream of (Ginger) Genie

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Crack, Kylo needs a date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylo wishes he had a date, maybe his wish can come true?





	I Dream of (Ginger) Genie

This was just another Friday night. Kylo slammed his book shut. He hadn’t really been studying for the better part of the last hour. He could hear his roommate, Poe, jabbering on his phone and already on his way out. He’d spend all weekend with his boyfriend for sure. Meanwhile, Kylo had no boyfriend, no plans, no money to get creative, nothing.

 

The lightbulb of his desk lamp flickered once, twice, and for a second Kylo thought maybe it was his phone, maybe someone was texting him to ask him out, maybe… No. He wished. He really wished it but he lost hope almost instantly. He sighed and got up from his bed. 

 

“There’s always porn,” Kylo muttered to himself. He rummaged in his nightstand drawer and was more than just a little disappointed when he didn’t find what he was looking for. “Poe, I’m going to kill you!” 

Kylo took his jacket, his wallet and keys and kicked the door open. He sprinted down the stairs mumbling something like “...why does he always do this…always... taking my lube… I swear to…”

 

Kylo was still venting when he got to the store. He wanted to go back as soon as possible but the barcode on the small bottle he picked was not working. Kylo rolled his eyes. The guy at the register took pity on him. “Tough night, huh?” Kylo just growled in response. Luckily for everyone there was a beep and the price appeared on the screen. Kylo swiped his card and was gone before the cashier could say anything else.

 

He almost ran back home, when he got there, he took the stairs two at a time elbowing some guy he’d never seen. 

“Watch it!” The stranger complained. Kylo didn’t even look back. Another two steps and he was in front of his door.

 

In his haste, he dropped the bag with the lube while he was looking for his keys. Kylo took a step back and tripped on the bottle. Everything went black for a second. He got up rubbing the back of his head and cursing, and went into his room.

 

Kylo was still upset about how the night had gone. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, squeezing the lube in the process. The liquid spilt but that was not the weirdest part. Something like a whirl of smoke began pouring out of the bottle.

 

When the puff of smoke took shape, Kylo was face to face with what seemed to be a man -for the most part- with bright red hair and an annoyed expression on his face.

 

 

“Yes?” The entity asked.

“Um, h-hi?” 

“Yes, fine, okay, hello. What do you want?”

“Who…?” Kylo had lost his voice.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a genie. Now get on with whatever you want to ask for, I was having a really nice dream.”

“So… so you’re one of those genies who grant wishes?” 

“Uh huh.” The genie stared at his fingernails.  

“I want a date!” Kylo exclaimed at once. 

“How about no.” 

“What? What do you mean ‘no’? I thought you had to give me whatever I asked for?”

“Certainly not,” the genie scoffed.

“Well, then you are useless and you are sort of interrupting my night here, so why don’t you go back to sleep or whatever.” Kylo waved his hand shooing the genie.

“I will if you stop touching my home.”

“What, this is your home?” Kylo looked at the bottle in his hand. “I was kinda going to use that so maybe go look for a lamp.”

“No one has lamps anymore.” Genie rolled his eyes.

“A wine bottle then, I don’t know, just go!” Kylo shouted. 

 

The genie floated quietly for a few seconds, considering the situation.

 

“Alright, listen. I cannot give you a date because I cannot just conjure someone out of thin air and it is against Genie Rules to influence people’s feelings. But I think I can help you.”

“Genie Rules?” Kylo mocked.

“Yes, Genie Rules.” The genie crossed his arms. “Do you want help or not?”

“Yes, sorry. Yes.”

“Good. Maybe I can be your date.” The genie moved closer to Kylo.

“What?” 

 

Everything went black. Kylo felt surrounded by some kind of warmth, not at all unpleasant. When he opened his eyes, the genie’s face was inches away from him.

 

“It’s OK, don’t move, you hit your head.” 

“What?” Kylo managed to ask. His head did hurt but what had happened?

“Take your time, sit up when you’re ready.”

“Who…?”

“I’m new here, just moved a few days ago. My name is Armitage Hux… I’m the guy you just tackled in the stairwell.”

“S-sorry. I’m Kylo.” He sat up and saw the lube container on the floor and he remembered having tripped on it outside his door. He was suddenly mortified and wished he could disappear.  “You look like… someone.” Kylo was confused, had he just dreamed a genie? Of course it was just a dream, magic was not real.

“A nice someone, I hope? Or at least someone you like?” Hux grinned. “If you’re feeling better and you are not, erm, busy, we could go get coffee and you can show me around.”

“Sure.” Kylo smiled and got up. “This way.”

_ What do you know? _ Kylo said to himself. Maybe magic was real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @immmaghost for the wonderful art!


End file.
